Just a simple kiss
by CATHARSlS
Summary: La physique, c'était son truc. Et là, pour une fois, il parlait bien des cours. Alors il aurait bien voulu savoir comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver. Parce que bordel, pas avec lui quoi ! Dans le fond, il avait toujours dit que Newton n'était qu'un con.


_Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du_ _FoF_ _, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bisou" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. (Je ne sais pas s'il faut quand même le marquer, même si je le fais pas durant la nuit, et même deux mois plus tard, mais bon voilà, si jamais vous avez envie de participer aussi une de ces nuits, vous savez où me trouver)_

Alors: oui, pour l'originalité et la qualité, on repassera. Ca va faire une semaine qu'il traîne sur mon ordinateur, et puis je me suis finalement dit pourquoi pas. Alors bon, désolée, comme d'habitude.

 **XXX**

Si vous lui aviez posé la question, Kuroo vous aurait très certainement ri au nez. Un grand éclat, avec la pose qui allait bien et le mouvement des épaules – bref la totale. Il vous aurait ri au nez, puis aurait tapoté votre tête en affirmant : _t'es mignon mon p'tit mais on est pas dans un film._

Parce que clairement, cette situation n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Physiquement parlant, ça ne tenait pas la route.

Il l'avait vu dans des films, des séries, des animes, mais soyons honnête : ce n'était jamais arrivé dans la vraie vie. La physique – Newton n'aurait très certainement pas été très content de voir ce qu'on faisait de ses théories dans les romans d'amour du 21ème siècle – ça servait justement à ça : à prouver que toutes ces conneries n'existaient pas.

Et pourtant.

Pour commencer – et surtout pour vous décrire comment cela a pu arriver – il convient sûrement de commencer par le plus important : Kuroo était un éternel retardataire. Chaque fois qu'il devait se rendre quelque part, le karma semblait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait – comme par exemple : accident sur la voix de train, déluge de pluie, attaque surprise de chien, et toute autre joyeuseté du même type – afin de le faire arriver – _roulement de tambour_ – en retard. Même avec la meilleure volonté – ce qu'il ne possédait pas, Oikawa se faisait souvent un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler – rien n'aurait pu le sauver de cette malédiction.

Donc, le fait qu'il courait à présent dans les couloirs de la fac n'étonna personne. Bokuto lui offrit un petit geste de la main lorsqu'il passa prêt de lui, Oikawa mima une fessée – qu'il allait très certainement finir par se prendre, il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs –, Akaashi un petit reniflement dédaigneux, et Tsukishima se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre. Un matin normal, dans un monde normal.

Il tourna au coin d'un couloir, descendit quelques marches, rapidement, passa au dessus du muret en béton brossé, atterrit au milieu de l'escalier, puis se releva et poussa en avant...

Le temps qu'il se rende compte que _oui_ , d'autres personnes empruntaient ce chemin, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas faire le ninja sans regarder autour de lui, il était déjà trop tard et il emporta le nouveau venu dans sa chute.

Ils roulèrent, tombèrent, grognèrent, puis lorsqu'ils furent enfin en bas, Kuroo ouvrit les yeux en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes. Il voulut dire quelque chose – quelque chose comme vraiment désolé mec je t'avais pas vu j'espère que je ne viens pas de te péter les genoux – mais remarqua aussitôt que sa bouche était prise.

Sa bouche. Était. Prise.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et avant même qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, il fut propulsé en arrière et se cogna la tête contre la rambarde en fer.

– C'est quoi _encore_ ton problème ?

Cette voix.

– Daishou ?

– Kuroo.

Il le dévisagea avec étonnement, puis le vit s'essuyer les lèvres avec ardeur – ses lèvres ! – et comprit enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _Newton, putain, tu racontes vraiment que des conneries !_

Gravité, mon cul ouais.

Il s'essuya les lèvres à son tour, bégayant des explications :

– Je voulais pas – je – j'étais – tu – on a – j'étais en retard et – tu m'as embrassé ?

Daishou ouvrit la bouche, outré, et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

– Je t'ai _quoi_? Tu peux pas regarder devant toi, abruti ! Et techniquement, c'est toi, qui m'a embrassé !

Ils étaient tous les deux rouges pivoine.

– Je suis tombé ! couina t-il. C'était pas voulu !

– Bien sûr, quel hasard ! On n'est pas dans un film, tu veux me faire croire que tes lèvres ont touché les miennes parce que t'as trébuché ?

– _J'ai_ trébuché ! Et arrête de répéter ça, c'est super embarrassant !

– Embarrassant pour moi, oui ! Toi encore tu pourrais te vanter, moi je devrais dire quoi ? Si ça se trouve, je vais attraper ta poisse maintenant !

– _Mais je rêve_!

Kuroo semblait à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui.

– Et de toute façon, t'étais pas en retard toi ?

Le brun pâlit.

– Oh mince.

Il se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires.

– Pourquoi faut toujours que tu sois partout tout le temps ? En fait c'est toi ma poisse ! T'es mon malheur personnifié !

– Arrête de dramatiser on dirait Oikawa !

Kuroo s'éloigna rapidement en lui tirant la langue.

Daishou, lui, toucha distraitement ses lèvres.


End file.
